Fire Judges
by Penny52143
Summary: Tsuna and Reborn go to Hogwarts to become judges for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Pranking Twins, Golden Trio, Ministry of Magic, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang; what do all these people want from our infamous Decimo and what do they mean to The World's Greatest Hitman? Warning: OOC and I don't own Harry Potter or Hitman Reborn.
1. Prologue

**Penny: I will try to update every two weeks but no promises. Please let me know your thoughts on this fanfiction so I can work to make it better. I will take criticism and ideas but please don't call me names for doing something in this fanfiction that you didn't like, just tell me you didn't like it and why.**

**Fixed by coffee pocky and WOLF on 3/26/14 **

* * *

"...Hayato, make sure that Lambo doesn't get into the cookie jar," a brunet said to a silver haired man, presumed to be Hayato, who was furiously writing everything down that was told to him for the last two hours, "Oh, also-"

"Tsuna, this isn't the first time you've left Vongola to your guardians. So stop yapping and lets go; a Boss is not allowed to be late for anything," commented a deep baritone voice, which belonged to none other than Reborn. He was in his usual crisp suit with a traveling black cloak over it. His fedora covered his eyes, as it was typical for the man to do so. As he usually was leaning against a wall on the left side of the door inside the room.

All the Arcobaleno had become adults after Verde, with help from Vongola, discovered how to make all the Arcobaleno adults five years ago. The babies were given small silver rings to wear- Verde called them _S__eiryoku. _Once put on, an Arcobaleno would switch into their adult selves, and reverse back when taken off.

The spot had a clear vantage point to see if someone was coming into the Vongola mansion out the window and positioned so if someone came into the room he could easily get in front of the Vongola Decimo, Tsuna; who was still packing with Hayato, his loyal right hand man who insisted on going over the rules one last time.

"But Reborn, this is the first time I'll be leaving for almost a whole year, not a few days like I always do. I don't want to come back to the mansion in ruins. I know my guardians won't let anything happen and won't let enemy famiglia attack, but I fear that 'restrain' is not in our famiglia's vocabulary," conceded Tsuna with a huff to Reborn.

"Tsuna, don't you dare turn Dame on me; your family won't forget the rules, and Hayato always implicates them even when you are here," Reborn remarked while petting a Leon Gun. His signature smirk ghosted onto his face- as in habit.

"You know that doesn't work on me anymore, Reborn," remarked Tsuna as he put his white winter cloak that had heating charms on it, over his pristine white business suit and orange undershirt. His comment resulted in a 'light' hit to the head, courtesy of Reborn. Leon took his position on Reborn's fedora, and Tsuna could swear that the chameleon snickered along with his owner.

Even if it was true that Reborn wouldn't hurt Tsuna like he did in their first couple of years of knowing each other; their relationship resembled one such as a father and son. It mostly helped that Tsuna stopped yelling 'hie' and matured from the child he once was. But that's all in the past now. Tsuna was a respected boss and knew how to handle his family well. Even the ones who reprimanded the boss himself at times, such as Kyoya.

"I agree with Reborn-san, Tsuna!" Hayato added his two cents, the name chimed, and it resulted in said person beaming with happiness and other goody emotions, but the other words wore left unheard. Tsuna persuaded Hayato to call him by his nickname when they took over Vongola at the age of seventeen and in wizard standards, were considered adults.

"Like I said, it's not that I don't trust you or my family, it's just that you all get into fights so easily unless I'm there to break it up; I don't think the mansion can handle much more of the abuse that all my guardians put it through," Tsuna mumbles as he clicked the last clasp on his black sleek Trunk, which had the Vongola symbol on the lid.

"Tsuna, the mansion won't be destroyed. It went through nine generations of bosses and guardians who could be, as... rowdy as your guardians," Reborn explained not being able to come up with a word to describe all the guardians together except pandemonium, but he doubt Tsuna would have appreciated the word.

"Everything will be okay, Tsuna. I'll keep everyone in check and all of us have your paperwork. Enjoy your time at Hogwarts with Reborn!" exclaimed Hayato with such conviction that Tsuna felt much more at ease with leaving Vongola to his guardians.

"Ready to make an entrance at Hogwarts?" asked Reborn as Tsuna shrunk his Trunk and put it into his pocket using his wand that he got from the wand shop in _Incanto Fe Market_, an Italy wizard marketplace like_ Diagon Alley_, except it was bigger and wasn't confined to one street.

"Can't we just make a normal entrance?" Tsuna pleaded with a groan already knowing he wouldn't win.

"No, members of Vongola- especially its Boss- must make a Vongola Entrance wherever they go, and since we are going to the wizard world, it must be more extravagant of an entrance, since magic is allowed to be used," Reborn concluded with a smirk, while Tsuna muttered under his breath. He hated being the center of attention and Reborn and his family always tried to be just that.

"Let's get this entrance over with," grumbled Tsuna with an exasperated expression.

"Good luck Tsuna, Reborn-san," Hayato added with a curt bow before stepping back from the two, because their exit planned itself to be just as elaborate as their entrance.

"Take care of Vongola! And remember-" was all Tsuna got out before Reborn pulled him into his side and turned the two of them into a light show made of their personal flames that went all around the room and where gone.

"You're going to need all the luck you can get Tsuna," Hayato whispered to the empty room as he left, heading to the meeting room to talk with all the guardians about the rules and their new responsibilities.


	2. Who Are The Vongola's

**Penny: Only WOLF looked over this and I will try to update faster next time. Also, If you are reading Taunt then read my bio.**

* * *

It was the day that students from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and two people from Italy who were also part of Vongola, would come before dinner.

Everyone in Hogwarts was awake early; usually it was only the early risers who would go to the Great Hall in the morning and it would be nearly empty, but not today. All students and faculty were wide awake, all talking about the guests they would have by the end of the night.

But it was mostly about the two people from Italy. The loudest conversation was coming from the twin Weasleys, the Golden Trio and Ginny, all of them sitting together.

"Fred, George, why can't you wait for the Italians to come?" asked Harry, finally asking the question everyone from Griffindor wanted to know.

After the announcement that the boss of Vongola and his trusted adviser would be coming to judge the Triwizard Tournament, the twins have been talking about all the ways they could impress the boss and creating more pranks. Something that no one in all the four houses or faculty could escape from, not even Dumbledore who sported a yellow beard and hair with purple polka dots for a full week.

"Vongola owns 2/3 of everything in the Wizard World. They are in everything from politics to shop investors," started Fred and George ended with, "The company is always investing in shops and it's rare to find a shop or research being done that isn't funded by Vongola in both the muggle and the Wizard World."

"So if we impress, Tsunayoshi Vongola, the boss of Vongola and the richest wizard in the world, when he gets here and show him our ideas, we will have an investor that can start up Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and we won't have to continue going to school," continued Fred before he and his twin ran off, probably to create some new pranks.

"Wow, this Tsunayoshi must be a very important person," commented Harry remembering all the symbols he saw with the word Vongola on it when in Diagonally Alley.

"He is, but he is also one of the most brilliant minds in the world," said Hermione, after she put down a quill and parchment that she has been writing on almost nonstop since the opening feast when they learned about all that was happening and who was coming to Hogwarts..

"What do you know about him, Hermione?" asked Harry, wanting to know as much as he could about this wizard, while faintly remembering the word Vongola on some of his school supplies and on electronics that where on Dudley's video games, cell phone, and other electronics in the Dursley's home.

"He has been Tenth Head of the Vongola family for eight years. Being the youngest boss in Vongola history.

Whoever is boss of Vongola gets their last name changed to Vongola, so they are always the head of house for the Wizard side of the family, and when they become boss they are able to call on anyone working for their family, no matter where they are sort of like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, except it doesn't hurt when summoned.

Vongola has been part of the Italy wizard and muggle governments for over 400 years. Meaning that they hold a lot of power in both governments, and it is shows with the new boss, Tsunayoshi, that whatever law he wants passed, it gets passed. No pure-blood disagrees because they follow Vongola in Italy, and the Muggle-Born's respect and idolize him. Also, in the National Wizard Counsel (NWC), he has the most power and is the most unbiased about things which is really popular by Muggle-Born's.

So, like Fred and George, I'm going to talk to him, but about things that need to be changed in the Ministry: equal rights between magical creatures and wizards/witches and other things; that's why I'm making this list," she said as she held up the parchment that she was writing on minutes before her lecture.

"He can do that?" asked Harry flabbergasted.

"He can call a NWC meeting and get the law passed with no problem, and he is well liked," Hermione said.

"Tsunayoshi is also rated Number One Bachelor and Hottest Wizard for six years in a row. He also finished all seven years of school in six months with his adviser being his tutor," added Ginny, wanting to contribute to the conversation and impress Harry with her knowledge.

"No one man can be that cool or brilliant. I bet he is a weasel like Malfoy; all the pure-bloods are like that. There can't be any other reason he could do all those things, he could be another Lockhart and steal people's ideas," Ron said after he finished eating his breakfast like a wolf.

"I don't think so Ron, because Malfoy has been talking about when Tsunayoshi and his adviser get here that his father was going to become business partners and friends with him and that his father was inviting Vongola to his house for the Yule holiday. Vongola doesn't involve itself with Britain after You-Know-Who started to gain power. So the Minister of Magic and Malfoy are coming to greet them when they come to be judges with Professor Dumbledore during the tournament. It's a huge honor to be placed as judge and the Ministry want to get Vongola on their side for laws between the NWC and here personally," countered Hermione while Ron grumbled about know-it-all's.

"What about the adviser?" asked Harry, wanting to know more and secretly thinking about talking privately with Tsunayoshi to see if he could get Sirius proven innocent. Sirius letter said he was coming to see him, putting himself in too much danger, but if he could get to Tsunayoshi before Sirius got there it would work. First he had to see if he was trustworthy.

"His name is Reborn, and is called Number One Wizard in all sense of the word. Like smart, power, etc. Also, like Tsunayoshi, he is a bachelor and is said to be one of the sexiest wizards," Hermione said blushing at the end.

"Again, over exaggeration," said Ron with a huff.

"Wow, and both those people are coming here?" asked Harry amazed that two power individuals would be coming to Hogwarts.

"Yeah Mate, but the thing about them coming here is that we get to see a Vongola Entrance," Ron said excited at the end.

"Vongola Entrance?" Harry questioned, once again being clueless.

"Even though wizards are known for being extravagant, Vongola takes everything to a whole new level. And there are many legendary things they do, one of those things being the Vongola Entrance," Ron said as the rest of the Weasleys nodded.

"That sounds over the top," Harry commented, but secretly was interested to see something that was above what a normal wizard would do.

"We better head to class," Hermione said as she started gathering her stuff. Everyone followed but all of them were thinking about the two Italians that were coming that night.

O

All the students from Hogwarts were outside, standing in the cold October air, waiting for their guests. The students where on the steps leading into Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Fudge, and standing a few meters in front of the students and professors. People from all of the wizard newspapers and magazines where there, almost all of them there to see the Vongola Decimo and his adviser and all these reporters stood on the left side of the grounds.

In the distance Harry could see all the people from Hogsmeade standing on a hill. One of the students behind him was saying something about them waiting to see a Vongola Entrance.

"When are they going to get here? It's almost dark and I want dinner," said Ron as everyone was starting to get tired and bored of standing outside.

"When will you stop thinking with your stomach, Ron?" asked Hermione with an eye roll.

"Stop it you two," Harry said as he saw that Ron was going to say something, something that would undoubtedly get him on Hermione' bad side and the fight would continue for days if not weeks.

When both Ron and Hermione were going to say something to Harry, Dumbledore said "the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

Students were looking everywhere for them. No one saw anything different until a six year pointed to the Forbidden Forest. To what looked like dragons, but as it got closer you could make out dozen winged horses that were as big as elephants pulling a slightly bigger carriage.

When Harry saw the horses land he couldn't help but think about how showy it was and how beautiful the horses looked.

He was quickly distracted when a woman taller than Hagrid got out of the carriage with about a dozen beautiful girls and boys in blue uniforms came out behind the tall woman, skipped to the side opposite the media and stood in rows.

"Ah, Madam Maximum welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore asked once the Headmistress came and stood next to him as they waited for Durmstrang and the two Vongola.

"Dumbly-dorr, I 'ope I find you well?" she asked in a deep voice.

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"'As Karkaroff and ze Vongola arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"They should be here any moment. Would you like to wait here and greet them or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"I will greet zem with my students," after that the Headmasters and Headmistress made small talk while Hagrid took the horse and carriage away.

Students looked to the sky except for Harry because he thought that with all the school over the top arrival that Durmstrang would come from land, he didn't have a guess for Vongola though.

And he was right when he started see a mast come up from the lake a few minutes later. Lee Jordan was the next to see the mast and he announced loudly about it.

After the ship had docked on the bank of the lake, boys wearing thick furs followed behind a tall man. Like the students from Beauxbatons they walked over to the Beauxbatons and stood in rows.

The most notable person was Viktor Krum who was in the middle of all the students. It helped that Ron and many other of his fans were pointing him out.

Karkaroff walked towards the other Headmasters, and exchanged greetings and more small talk while they waited for the two Vongola's.

Unlike when the two schools arrived there was no one pointing out to where someone was coming from or to look. They all knew when Vongola arrived and where they were.

It was when the last rays of sun light finally died and everyone except the people from Durmstrang was shuffling from being cold. The light from the open grand doors of Hogwarts being the only source of light, that was when the two leaders of Vongola finally made there entrance.

First there was a clap like thunder followed by yellow and orange flames exploding all over the sky making everyone in a five mile radius feel protected for some reason. The flames looked like an explosion that covered the whole night sky.

After a few seconds the many different shades of yellow flames condensed into a Dragon the size of a commercial jet with its wings spread out.

The wings looked like they were covering the orange flames as they condense to look like a beautiful multiple shades of light orange Dragon, half the size of the yellow Dragon. They both were beautiful and felt other worldly, even if the Wizard World was other worldly.

Harry admitted when the two flames flew towards the castle across the lake, weaving and doing areal tricks, that Ron was right; the Vongola's knew how to make an entrance that was above what anyone in the Wizard World could do.

As the flame creatures flew over the Durmstrang ship they flipped there wings back so they created wind residence to slow down. They started to shrink and as they finally came to the size of a normal human the flames took on a human look and they started walking towards Fudge and all the other figure heads.

When the flames got closer everyone could see that two males who looked like untouchable, other worldly, beauty. Different from Veelas that Harry saw at the Quidditch World Cup or the students from Beauxbatons; more like top of the world perfection of a person.

The two landed a few meters in front of the officials and as they walked Harry could see the suits and cloak they wear but also the flames that followed behind them all the way that they walked to the Headmasters.

The one in a white suit and brown hair stood right in front of Fudge and said in a smooth, Italian accent, "Thank you for this opportunity and as the Decimo of Vongola, I thank you for this chance to get reacquainted with Great Britten Wizard Community."


End file.
